moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaval Moch
((Work in progress)) Gaval Moch is an old human castle located in Silverpine Forest. It has changed hands many times over the years, and for this reason some believe it to be cursed. It is currently in the hands of the Cult of Ur, an extremist offshoot of the Wolf Cult with loyalties to Gilneas. Design The old ruined castle is constructed of heavy masonry blocks. The castle is falling into ruin and decay as the forest reclaims its stones. It lies about ten miles northeast of Deadhollow. Gaval Moch squats in a depression in the spongy forest ground. The castle may once have been impressive but is now a ruined hulk. Turrets and battlements have fallen away, and masonry blocks lie scattered on the ground like children’s toys. The second story is missing its roof in most places, and its walls have crumbled. The ground floor looks in better condition, possibly repaired recently. One large, solitary tower still stands. The remains of the outer wall and a few outlying buildings are barely visible lumps in the foliage. The obvious entrance is a pair of oaken double doors that stand ajar, revealing a shadowed interior. Unusual creatures were said to roam the ruins of Gaval Moch. Mael Shelub's undead performed routine maintenance and had repaired the doors and strengthened the walls. The rooms’ only light come from sickly sunbeams that enter through the windows, providing shadowy illumination. At night, Gaval Moch is pitch black. -Ganthrifal's chamber History For centuries, the foreboding walls of Gaval Moch stood as testament to the wealth and power of House Giles, a family of Gilnean nobility. Prior to the First War, ownership of the castle and the adjacent town of Deadhollow was passed to the Lord Gregory Giles, a quiet, eccentric young man with a taste for hunting. On one excursion, the lord came upon a band of adventurers led by Gareth Bayne, and eagerly decided to join them in their cause to rid Gilneas of its criminals. Eventually, the party uncovered a dark plot on behalf of a mysterious sect of witches led by the malefic Lilith. Referring to themselves as the Shadow Coven, these vile cultists sought to corrupt their kingdom and turn its resources against Lordaeron. Lord Giles, however, was enamored by the beauty of Lilith, and betrayed his friends, offering she and her dark throng sanctuary in his home. Over the coming months, the remaining family of Gregory mysteriously disappeared, either ruthlessly sacrificed to the coven or cut down by his own hand. Despite the power and dark influence of the coven, Gareth and the people of Gilneas managed to turn the tide against their subversive onslaught. Lord Giles disappeared during the resulting battle over Deadhollow, and soon afterwards Lilith locked herself away within Gaval Moch. Gareth's forces penetrated the castle's walls in a brutal siege, slaying the witch, although at great cost. The castle itself was reduced to ruin after coven much of it in collateral felfire. Over the coming years, Deadhollow was repopulated by vassals of the House of Crowley. However, due to superstitions regarding the destruction that occurred within, the fortress was left condemned. Citizens of the village warned of tortured souls and a lingering evil that walked its crumbling halls, threatening the sanity and livelyhood of all who settled within. Following the Fall of Lordaeron, a new force arrived in Gaval Moch that had no such fears, the Undead. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Castles Category:Ruins Category:Silverpine Forest Locations